Journey of Rocky and Jason
by RangerRed-N-Gold
Summary: Rocky is feeling left out and unwanted when Jason returned as the Gold Ranger. After the events of King Mondo last stand Rocky goes to talk to Jason. A secret that he kept to himself with the exception of two former female ranger who left is about to be let out.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok I am back with a new story all mistakes are mine and mine alone. It is Slash and if you like it I'll make a sequel to go alone with it.

He saw the light on in the house and knew that it was time to tell him just how he felt. This was something that he's been keeping to himself for weeks now and it was getting harder to deal with. He needed someone to talk to but everyone he trusted was busy or unavailable. All he could do was think about him, it never failed if it were in school, practice, at home or on the battle field. But something had to be done he's been on the out side with Adam spending all his time with Tanya and then Kat and Tommy going out on date. He was the fifth wheel and hated that feeling of not being wanted around. He was great at hiding it but then he showed up and everything changed. It was like he was hiding in his shadow all over again and he hated it. They were all excited that he was back and they didn't need him so he did something foolish. He had went after King Mondo and it didn't turn out so well. When he first came to the team it was like he was trying to live up to something he could never be as good as. But these last few weeks of him being back and being on the team was making him sort of crazy. It did cause him to do something even crazier then just being so distracted at everything. Standing at the walkway to the front porch looking down at his shoes he never saw the figure looking out of the window at him. Just as he had made up his mind to let it go and not bother him he heard his name being called.

"Rocky what are you doing? Leaving with out coming to say hi?" He asked as Rocky turned to see him standing there looking at him in the door way. Rocky shuffled his feet and was almost shy and scared to say anything. He stood there in red basketball shorts and a tight black tang top hugging every muscle. Rocky had to shake it off just looking at him like that was making his mind wonder to places it shouldn't. He's always known that he was Bi, but never had real feeling for any guys. Not till he came along and entered his life again. And of course the only people to know he was Bi were not in Angel Grove.

"Um I was just walking getting some air and then stopped didn't realize this was your house." Rocky said trying to hide the fact that he knew the truth. As Rocky looked up he saw him as he shook his head knowing that Rocky was lying to him.

"Now I find that hard to believe being you live on the other side of the park and isn't that your jeep down the street? Come on, come in my parents aren't home." He said as Rocky took his time and waked up to the house and watched as he stepped to the side and allowed him to enter. Rocky was getting overly excited about being in his home alone with him. His mind was working overtime as he passed by and getting a whiff of everything that was him. Walking in to the living room seeing that the TV was on and the Angel's game was playing. He stood there till he heard the front door shut and then felt a hand on his shoulder turning around he saw the smile on his face as he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"I was going to come and talk to you but started to chicken out. How did you know I was out there?" Rocky asked

"I got this feeling of being watched and it's been happening a lot since I got back and I got curious and looked out the window and there you were. So what's on your mind?" he asked Rocky never really got the chance to get to know him even the little while they were around before the power transfer. But after hearing all the stories from Kim and Billy and the few that Tommy told he knew that the two of them had something's in common.

"I…it's just that…" Rocky stuttered as he stopped looking into the brown pools of his eyes.

"Rocky does this have anything to do with what happened last week with Mondo?" He asked

"Yeah sort of." Rocky said as he walked over to the window looking out wondering just what the hell he was doing here. How could he have come here to talk to him when he was the root of the problem?

"Look I know it must have been hard on you taking over as the red ranger and constantly feeling or even being compared to me. It had to make you feel some type of way. And then with me coming back you must hate me?" He said

"No Jason I don't, look you were right in the beginning I was feeling that way but then I came into my own…"Rocky started as he turned to look at the other person in the room.

"Rocky I am sorry you felt that way. I hope me being back isn't causing too much trouble." Jason said as he walked over to Rocky and put his hand on his shoulder and turned him around to look at him. He had felt the shiver the first time he touched Rocky's shoulder but this time it was almost like butterflies in his stomach. Things have changed since he left Angel Grove and spent two years overseas. And there is only one person who knows about this new change and it was his best friends and bro.

"Jason I am glad that you are back and I couldn't think of a better person to be the Gold Ranger. I just felt a bit like I wasn't needed it was really all me." Rocky said as he walked back to the couch, Jason joined him on the couch as they watched the game. Jason kept his eyes on the game but he kept sneaking side glances at Rocky. They sat there in silence watching the game both cheering when the game was over Rocky stood.

"Thanks for letting me in to watch the game and the talk but it's late and I should get home." Rocky said

"Ok, just remember I am here if you want to talk. Rocky I mean it you can tell me anything." Jason said

"Thanks man I'll see you tomorrow." Rocky said as he left the house and headed to his car. Rocky was so confused about everything man he needed someone to talk to. He had felt it both times that Jason had touched his shoulder it was a shiver and the butterflies. He knew that there was one he could get ahold of but it was late the other it would take days to get ahold of. Racing home he walked into the house and found his mom and Dad.

"Hey son you ok?" Mrs. DeSantos asked

"Yeah, Ma everything is ok. I really need to call Kim I know it's late there but she told me I could call her anytime and I really need to talk to her." Rocky said

"Ok but only an hour no more it's is late in Florida." Mrs. DeSantos said as Rocky ran to his room and picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" She asked with a sleepy voice.

"Kim, I know it's late but I need someone to talk to. And you and Ish are the only ones who know about me." Rocky said as he heard rustling.

"Ok I am here. I told you anytime so what's up?" Kim asked

"I think …no I know I have feeling for Jason." Rocky said as he heard Kim gasp.

"What you mean Jason Lee Scott. When? How?" Kim asked

"Jason returned home last month. And we needed someone to be the gold ranger and Billy couldn't take the powers. So Tommy brought Jason in and all those old fears came up. And then I felt like I wasn't needed. I did something stupid." Rocky said

"Like what?" Kim asked

"I went after King Mondo by myself and the others had to rescue me. I have felt horrible about it and they all have tried to talk to me but I kept avoiding them. Then tonight I found myself driving around and parking down the street and walking to Jason's house." Rocky said

"Rocky, Jason is a very understanding person and if you talk to him you'll see that he's just like you." Kim said

"We talked and even watched the Angels game. He touched my should twice and the first time I shivered and the second time I got the butterflies in my stomach. And all I wanted to do was kiss him." Rocky said as he choked out a sob. Kim was torn on what to tell him as far as she knew Jason was as straight as an arrow. But she also knew that Rocky needed to confront Jason and just talk to him. He wouldn't treat him any different.

"Ok I am not sure how Jason would feel, but Rocky you need to talk to him. He is the most understanding guy I know. He won't judge you or tell your secret, I can tell you this his uncle is Gay so he won't be disgusted hell he might be flattered just not interested." Kim said as his bedroom door opened and there was his mom.

"Sorry son time's up?" Mrs. DeSantos said

"Ok Ma. Thanks Kim for everything and I'll think about it. Talk to you soon." Rocky said

"You better I want to know how everything goes. Just cause Tommy and I aren't together doesn't mean I can't be your friend. Good-night Rocky." Kim said

"I know night Kim." Rocky said as he hung up. Getting his things ready he went to the bathroom and started to get ready for bed. He knew that Kim was right but now he just needed to find the courage to talk to Jason about everything.

~*~Next Day~*~

Rocky sat up on the side of his bed his mind still running with everything that happened last night both at Jason's and his conversation with Kim. He knew that Kim was right that he needed to talk to Jason about his feelings but he wasn't sure how to bring it up. He could always show up at his house and hope that it would be the two them and try to bring it up. Rocky grabbed his clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom to get ready for school. After getting in the shower he tried to come up with a plan that could get Jason alone. He tried to think of some reason's that could get the two of them together and not seem too suspicious. Walking into the kitchen he saw his mom and she smiled at him.

"Rockwell Martin come sit with me a minuet." His mom said as he walked over and took the seat next to her.

"What's up Mama?" Rocky asked as she reached over and took his hand.

"I love you so much and I want you happy. And you know that I love all my kids the same so I want you to be honest with me." Mama said

"Mama I always am you know I won't lie to you." Rocky said

"Well I was on my way in to tell you to get off the phone and I heard you tell Kim that you have feeling for Jason. I walked away upset with myself for hearing it. But I thought about it all night and I want you happy and I need to know are you gay?" Mama asked as Rocky sat there not sure if he could answer his mom. He was scared to tell his parents because of the way they treated his older brother. Rocky looked up at his mom and smiled he knew that he had Kim and Aisha in his corner so why not his mom. Taking a deep breath be gained the courage to do just that.

"Yes Mama I am gay and I have known for almost two years. Only Kim and Aisha know. I haven't even found the courage to tell Adam and he's my best friend I am so scared that he's quit being my friend." Rocky said as his mom walked around the table and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Son I love you and I am so sorry that you felt that you had to keep this a secret from us cause of how we reacted to your brother. But I am so over that I love him and I love you, you two are my baby's and I will never hate you and you could never disappoint me. Now tell me about this Jason guy is he cute?" Mama asked as Rocky wiped his tears away and laughed.

"Yeah mama he is cute and built too, he's a 4th degree black belt in Karate. But I am not even sure if he is bi let alone gay. I am just so confused with everything I am feeling for him." Rocky said

"Well you are a great person and I am sure he is too. Talk to him and tell him if anything he may be flattered but just not interested." Mama said as Rocky started to laugh at what she said. "What's so funny?"

"Just that Kim said the same thing to me last night." Rocky said

"Well why don't you head to school and remember if you want to talk I am here." Mama said as I hugged her and grabbed my keys and backpack and headed off to school. Pulling up next to Adam's jeep Rocky looked over to see him, Tanya, Kat and Tommy sitting on the bench by the fountain. Rocky was head to them when he heard the voices of Bulk and Skull. He turned to go in the other direction when there the two were. They have been a huge thorn in his side since he moved here but it got worse last year and then they only ever bothered him when he was alone.

"Hey fag move it." Bulk said as he pushed Rocky out of the way. Rocky started to fall when all of the sudden there was Jason holding him up.

"Yo Bulk be a little nicer sometime and quite calling people names." Jason yelled as he stood in between Rocky and the bullies. The two watched as both the bullies walked away leaving the two of them standing there.

"Thanks Jason." Rocky said

"Are those two, do they always do that to you?" Jason asked

"Yeah ever since I turned down Jessica Martin last year, mean I must be gay." Rocky said

"Well don't listen to them. Be strong and never give up." Jason said

"Thanks Jason." Rocky said

"Hey you feel like coming over to my house tonight my parents are going to a dinner for dad's company and I really enjoyed your company." Jason asked

"Sure sounds like fun." Rocky said as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Rocko everything ok what was Bulk's problem this time?" Adam asked

"Oh same as always. So what are you all doing tonight?" Rocky asked

"Um Tommy and I are going to meet David and Sam for dinner." Kat said

"Yeah and Adam and I are going to the movies." Tanya said "You?"

Rocky looked at his friends and seen how they all had lives but him, he looked over to Jason and knew that he was going to his house tonight and maybe tell him everything.

"What about you Jason?" Tommy asked as Rocky didn't seem to answer.

"Oh my parents are going to a dinner for dad's company I was staying home watching the Angles game." Jason said

"And I am joining him, Mama wants a kid's free night and Dad is taking the little one out and Rosa is spending the night at her friends so it's just me to get out." Rocky said

"And I invited him over to watch the game with me after all were are both Angel fans." Jason said

"Dude the Angels suck the Giants are the best." Adam said

"No way Froggie it's always the same thing with you just because there called the Giants don't mean there the best." Rocky said

"Whatever you say Ape boy." Adam said as the bell rang and they all headed to class. Rocky was glad that he now had a way to talk to Jason and not have the other's around. This day was going to go by so slow now that he had this evening planed out to talk to Jason. Rocky was going to follow Kim's advice and talk to him about his feelings and hope that he would still want to be his friend. By lunch time Rocky had gotten thorough most of the day doing anything and everything that had to do with thinking about Jason. Grabbing his lunch he made his way over to the table and waited for his friends, Rocky was always the first being this last class was right across the hall from the cafeteria. Rocky was just about to bite into his sandwich when Sarah Curry sat down next to him.

"Hey Rocky how are you?" She asked

"Good Sarah how about yourself?" Rocky asked

"I am doing great. I am, well I have been wanting to do this for a while now but have been scared, and would you like to go to a movie with me tonight?" Sarah asked as Rocky sat there and was sad by the fact that this was yet another nice girl asking him out and he couldn't say yes for he was gay. Rocky put his head down knowing there was no easy way to put this without hurting her.

"I am sorry Sarah I can't go out with you, I am sorry." Rocky said as she smiled and just sat there with a smile.

"Can I ask you why? I mean are the rumors true?" Sarah asked as Rocky knew what she was talking about the same ones that have been go about since he told Jessica no.

"Look Sarah there is a lot going on I hardly have time to keep up with my family with all the extra I do with the school activities and the teaching at the juice bar. I just don't have time." Rocky said

"Ok good enough, just know that even if the rumors are true not everyone would hate you. My dad's would be pretty pissed at me if I treated a school mate bad cause of his preference." Sarah said as Rocky smiled as he looked up to see the gang coming toward them

"The answer is yes I am Sarah but please don't tell anyone I haven't told no one. Only my mom and two friends know and there not even in this state." Rocky said

"Your secret is safe with me. If you ever need to talk I am here." Sarah said

"Thanks." Rocky said as she left and the other's finally made it to the table. Jason sat next to him as Tommy and Kat took the seats across from them and Adam and Tanya sat at the other end.

"So what was Sarah doing here?" Adam asked

"She asked me out?" Rocky said as everyone looked at me.

"And you said what?" Kat said

"I told her no, that I had too much going on right now." Rocky said

"Dude you haven't dated since we moved here it's been almost three years please tell me you are still not hung up on Kelly?" Adam asked

"No I am not hung up on Kelly. She and I had went our separate way for a reason." Rocky said as Jason smiled.

"Hey Rocky we have to go help Ms. Applebee." Jason said

"Wait is that today?" Rocky asked

"Yeah." Jason said as the two got up and were headed off to Ms. Applebee's room. Once the two boys were there Jason knocked on the door and it was soon after that it opened.

"Hello boys what can I do for you?" Ms. Applebee asked

"Well Rocky and I really need to talk and well the cafeteria is really crowed and I was wondering if we could use your room?" Jason asked

"Sure boys I was just going to lunch." Ms. Applebee said as she closed the door and left them alone. Rocky walked over and took his seat and Jason sat next to him.

"Ok I was going to wait till tonight but after this morning I couldn't help thinking all day. And then everything at lunch and I want to ask you something but can you be honest with me?" Jason asked

"Ok what are you getting at?" Rocky asked

"With what Bulk and Skull said this morning and turning Sarah down are you gay?" Jason asked as Rocky looked down and then got up and walked up to the window and shook his head. He soon felt the shiver as Jason placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I am and only Aisha and Kim knew and I talked to Kim last night and we talked about my growing feeling for … then I told my mom this morning." Rocky said as he felt Jason's hand move off his shoulder and then wrap around his waist pulling him close.

"I hope I am not reading this wrong." Jason said as he turned Rocky around to face him and then pulled him close to kiss his lips. Rocky was shocked at first and not sure what to do then out of nowhere it was what he wanted. So he did the only thing he could think about and kissed him back. Rocky wrapped his arm around Jason's shoulder holding him close. After what seemed to be a few minutes the two pulled away needing air.

"God I am sorry." Rocky said walking to the door as Jason grabbed him.

"Rocky there is nothing to be sorry about and we will finish this tonight Dinner and baseball game my house be there at 6." Jason said

"You mean you're not mad at me?" Rocky asked

"Rocky I am not mad, in fact I like you I have since I left and was confused about everything it wasn't till I was over in Switzerland that I realized that I was gay myself and I talked to my uncle and he helped me talk to my parents. They are cool with it. And other then them Tommy know I am gay and is still my bro, is that why you haven't told Adam afraid he'd not be your friend anymore?" Jason asked

"Yeah Aisha found out before we moved here and well when I turned down Jessica is when Kim found out. And as for my mom she overheard me talking to Kim last night." Rocky said

"Before everyone gets here can I ask you three question?" Jason asked as he took Rocky's hand into his entwining their fingers leading him to their desks.

"Sure go for it." Rocky said

"Ok one, you said you were talking to Kim about your feeling for and then you stopped who were you talking about? And two will you be my boyfriend? And three it two is a yes can tonight be our first date? Jason asked as Rocky tightened his hold on Jason's hand hoping that everything would be ok.

"Um you, yes and absolutely yes." Rocky said as the bell rang and the two knew that everyone would be showing up soon. Jason leaned over and kissed Rocky once more and savored it for it was going to be a few hours till he could do it again Jason was already getting addicted to the taste of Rocky's lips on his. The two pulled away and sat in there seat they weren't alone long till the door opened and in walked there friends and there teacher.

"Hey you two what did you have to help Ms. Applebee with?" Tanya asked

"Oh we had to move the desk around a bit." Jason said as the final bell rang and in walked Bulk and Skull. This last class was going to be so long it was the last of the day. And it was the one class that they all had together. It wasn't long till the bell rang and they all gathered in the hall.

"Well I have to get home and get ready. Hey bro thanks for taking my class tonight I really appreciate it." Tommy said

"No problem just remember you owe me." Jason said as Tommy and Kat left. Tanya and Adam were standing there when Bulk and Skull walked up to the four of them.

"Turned down another one ah fag." Bulk said

"Yeah huh fag." Skull said as Adam turned to look at the two bullies and then to his best friend.

"You know what you two better walk on before I give you something to talk about. Weather Rocky is or isn't it's none of your business." Adam said as Jason stood next to Adam protecting Rocky from the two. Rocky just wanted to crawl away and hide from the world. Bulk and Skull walked away from the four and Adam turned around and looked at Jason who had his hand on Rocky's shoulder.

"Rocky remember what I said." Jason said as Adam felt like something wasn't right.

"Hey Adam I have to go meet you later?" Tanya said

"Yeah babe see you later." Adam said as he kissed her lightly as they parted ways. Jason stood there wishing he could kiss Rocky and not have to hide it but everything was so new to them.

"Well Rocky I'll see you later remember don't forget about 6." Jason said

"Ok I'll be there." Rocky said as he watched as Jason left and headed to the youth center to get ready to teach the class for Tommy. Rocky looked over to see Adam still standing there looking at him with this look of knowing.

"Ok were going to talk. Hop in." Adam said

"What about my car?" Rocky said

"I'll bring you back." Adam said as they got into the Jeep and drove away from the school. Rocky was a little frightened to know what Adam wanted to talk about.

"So why the sudden kidnapping?" Rocky asked

"What you are my best friend is it so wrong to want to hang and talk?" Adam asked

"Yeah see we were always best friends and we did everything together. Till recently so like I said why now?" Rocky asked getting a little upset with Adam. Adam knew that he's been ignoring Rocky and he hadn't meant too but he needed to make up for it.

"Ok I deserve that I have been so wrapped up in Tanya since everything happened but it didn't give me the right to ignore you. Please Rocko just hear me out?" Adam said

"Ok I am listing." Rocky said

"First I want you to answer me a question pleas?" Adam asked

"Sure what's up?" Rocky asked

"Bulk and Skull how long have they been calling you a fag?" Adam asked as he looked sideways at Rocky wondering just if he was going to get the truth.

"Since last year when I turned down Jessica Martin. And they never did it with everyone around." Rocky said

"I am sorry I never knew if I did I would have stood up for you. I promised myself that I would always be there for, waiting for you to trust me to tell me everything. Why are you scared to tell me?" Adam asked as Rocky wondered what he was talking about could he have known that he was gay and never said anything.

"What are you talking about I tell you everything." Rocky said

"You have never lied to me why now?" Adam asked

"What have I lied to you about?" Rocky asked

"Look you are my best friend and the things I have noticed. Are you gay?" Adam asked not knowing how to ask without it sounding bad.

"Yeah I am. And I never told you because I never wanted to lose your friendship. I am sorry I never told you but I was scared. Your friendship meant everything to me I never wanted to tell anyone afraid of how they would react. But Aisha found out just before we all moved here to Angel Grove. And Kim found out during the ninja quest which happened right after me turning down Jessica." Rocky said

"Rocky you could have told me I would have kept your secret and I wouldn't have turned my back on you. You are my best friend and nothing can ever change that. Even the fact that you are gay. Since were being honest I have to tell you that I have known unofficially for almost eight months. Rocky I love you, you are my brother from another mother never forget that. And I am so sorry I have been ignoring you." Adam said

"It's ok man I am sorry I never told you everything. And since were being honest I told my mom this morning and well Jason knows too. I told him during lunch." Rocky said

"It's all good. Just as long as you don't shut me out anymore." Adam said

"I won't and you don't have to worry about anything I am getting by. Spending some time with Jason and I am not alone. He knows what I am going through due to his Uncle being gay." Rocky said

"Well just know that I will always be there for you too." Adam said as they pulled back into the school parking lot next to Rocky's jeep. The two went there separate ways as Adam was going to meet Tanya for their date and Rocky was going to get ready for his date with Jason.

~*~Youth Center~*~

Jason had just finished up with the class that he took over for Tommy for tonight. Jason had to try and stay focused on what he was doing during the class because he kept thinking about Rocky. Cleaning up his stuff he then thought for a minute he might as well just head home and get showered there instead of here. He was about to head out to his car when Ernie stopped him.

"Hey Jason your parents were in and said you were going to be home alone tonight so I made you dinner." Ernie said handing him a bag.

"Aww thanks Ernie but I actually have Rocky coming over to watch the game with me." Jason said

"Really well hold on I have a few extra burgers and fries made I'll send them home with you and you both have dinner." Ernie said as he left and Jason sat there waiting on the rest of the food.

"Hello Jason." She said

"Oh hey Sarah what's going on?" Jason asked

"Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime." Sarah asked as Jason couldn't help but to smile he was flattered.

"Look Sarah I am flattered I really am but I a gay." Jason said as Sarah nodded her head.

"What is wrong with me you are the second person today I asked out and they turn out to be gay." Sarah said

"Look Sarah I am really flattered and you are super-hot and any guy would be glad to be with you. But I am sorry it can't be me." Jason said

"I know and I am sorry to have bothered you." Sarah said as Ernie joined them and handed him a bag of food.

"Here you go Jason just the way Rocky like's them." Ernie said

"Thanks Ernie. And hey Sarah it's no problem I'll see you on Monday." Jason said as he grabbed his workout bag and the food bags. Getting home was going to be fun the short cut home is under construction. So he had to go home the long way through town. He arrived at home just as his parents were getting ready to leave.

"Hey son what are you going to do tonight?" Mom asked

"Um staying in to watch the Angles game. And Rocky is coming over." Jason said

"Oh that's nice." Mom said

"Just let us know if he ends up staying." Dad said

"Ok I will, have fun tonight. I love you two." Jason said as his parents left and he headed to the kitchen to put the food away and then go get a shower to get ready for Rocky. Jason ran up to his room and dropped his bag in the closet and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a tang top. Heading in to the en-suit bathroom his parents had built for him. He placed the clothes on the counter and then turned on the water making sure it was nice and hot. Getting in he took his time to make sure that he let the water run over all his aching muscles. After about twenty minutes he got out and started to dry off. Getting dressed he went out and made sure his room was clean and getting extra pillows out for the futon. Leaving his room he headed to the living room to set the sound system up and get the game ready to go. It started in a few. Just as Jason was going in to the kitchen the doorbell rang he turned around and answered the door there to find Rocky.

"Hey come in." Jason said moving to the side to let Rocky in shutting the door. Jason turned to see Rocky standing there and he was done he reached out and pulled Rocky into his arms and kissed him. Rocky wrapped his arms around Jason and held him close to him. The kiss lasted as long as the two boys could take it pulling apart Jason rested his forehead on Rocky's.

"I have wanted to do that since this afternoon." Rocky said

"So have I. Rocky I have to tell you that I am getting very addicted to your lips. And to you as well." Jason said still holding Rocky close.

"I must say that I to and addicted to you as well." Rocky said

"Well then it's good that you are my boyfriend. Then I can do this whenever we are alone." Jason said

"Me too." Rocky said "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure whatever you want." Jason said

"I told Adam that I was gay. And I so bad wanted to tell him about us but was afraid that you might be mad I told him. So I guess my question is I know you said Tommy knows about you what do you say we get the two of them together and tell them that we are dating?" Rocky said

"I think it's a good idea but later, tonight I just want to be with you." Jason said

"I'd like that so what are we eating?" Rocky said as Jason kept ahold of his hand and they walked into the kitchen and he took the food out of the warming oven.

"Food courteous of Ernie." Jason said

"Wow I was missing this today. Adam drove me around so we could talk and I miss my afternoon Ernie burger." Rocky said

"Well it was a sign so that you could enjoy it tonight with me. Come on the game is starting." Jason said as the two walked into the living room to eat and watch the game. Going on about the fifth inning Rocky laid his head on Jason's shoulder as Jason wrapped his arm around Rocky. The two cuddled on the couch watching the game just holding on another. The game ended with the Angels winning over the Mariners 7-3. Rocky stayed in position not wanting to leave Jason's side just yet.

"Hey Rocky it's going on eleven and well I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night?" Jason asked as looking down into his boyfriends eyes seeing the sadness turn into a smile.

"Wow for a minute, I though you wanted me to go." Rocky said

"No I want you here if you can stay. I just have to let my parents know that you are staying." Jason said

"It is late I need to call home and tell my mom. But yes I would love to." Rocky said

"You can use this phone and I'll use mine in my room." Jason said giving Rocky a very heated kiss. Before ruining to his room to call his parents to let them know that Rocky was staying. Rocky picked up the phone and dialed home.

"Hello." She said

"Mama it's me I know it's late but I am just going to crash here at Jason's house." Rocky said

"Ok son, I love you and please be safe." Mama said

"I will see you tomorrow and I love you to Mama." Rocky said as he hung up and turned to see Jason coming down the steps. The two worked together to clean up the living room so they could head up to Jason's room.

"Hey let me run down and grab my stuff out of the dryer and we'll head up." Jason said

"Ok well I need to run out to my jeep and grab my gym bag so I have something to wear." Rocky said as the two went their separate ways to get things. Rocky walked out to the Jeep and grabbed his bag and headed back into the house to find Jason coming back from the basement. Jason locked up the house turning to find Rocky looking at him he smiled.

"Come on handsome follow me." Jason said as they went up to his room. The door opened and Rocky let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Rocky dropped his bag at the foot of the futon and looked around the room that was Jason's. Colors of Red and Black that took the bed covers the futon and the curtains.

"Everything ok Rocky." Jason asked as he locked his bedroom door and then turning on the radio and walking over to Rocky.

"Yeah just taking it all in your room is not much different from mine, I have a futon as well in my room and its red and blue. I know it may be weird to hear but I feel really at home here." Rocky said as Jason wrapped his arms around him holding him close. Jason leaned in and kissed Rocky's neck as Rocky wrapped his arms around Jason pulling him close. The two kissed for what seemed forever when Rocky pulled away needing to catch his breath. Rocky pulled up on Jason's shirt and tossed it over to the laundry basket. Jason then followed as he took off Rocky's shirt only he took it a bit father and pushed down his shorts leaving him in his boxers. Rocky felt as if Jason was trying to grab the upper hand so he then reached and pushed down his short as well. The two stood there dress in nothing but the boxers that were the same color. Jason smiled and reached out for Rocky's hand and guided him to the bed.

"Rocky I'm not looking for anything tonight. I just want to hold you if that's ok?" Jason asked Rocky smiled and nodded his head.

"That's fine with me. Your parents won't mind us in the same bed?" Rocky asked

"Nope they trust me and I trust you as well." Jason said pulling Rocky close to him as Rocky kissed his lips.

"And I trust you too." Rocky said as Jason pulled the covers down and guided Rocky to the bed and the two got in under the covers. Rocky snuggled up next to Jason laying his head on Jason's chest. The two fell asleep holding on to one another while listing to music.

_This is the end or is it. Do I continue more of this Jason and Rocky story? Your comments are welcome and just maybe I'll continue._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok I am back with a new installment all mistakes are mine and mine alone. It is Slash if you don't like it turn back.

Rocky and Jason have been secretly dating for about a month and the others haven't figured it out yet. Even Adam and Tommy think they are just friends who are being there for the other. Things have gotten better at school with Bulk and Skull they haven't tried anything with Rocky cause Adam and Jason refuse to let him alone. Rocky has yet to call Kim back and talk to her because he wasn't sure that Jason was talking to her for how she treated Tommy. He knew that she would always be his friends no matter what and both he and Jason want to keep it secret. They have found time to go on a few dates, and the other's thought it was going to hang out. The two have talked about getting Tommy and Adam together to tell them. Rocky pulled up to the school to find that both Adam's Jeep and Jason's truck was missing. He knew that Jason was going to visit his grandmother and was to be back for school today he hoped that everything is ok. He parked and headed into the school only to be stopped by Sarah.

"Hey Rocky how are you?" Sarah asked

"I am good just worried I didn't see Adam's Jeep and or Jason's truck." Rocky said

"I just ran in to Tanya and she said that Adam was sick he called her this morning so she could pass it on to me. So I could prepare for Chem class." Sarah said

"Great, I hope he feels better I'll have to see him after school." Rocky said

"Well any how about other news how is it going?" Sarah asked she knew that Rocky was gay and he hadn't told anyone.

"It's great I am finally finding who I am. Thank you for not saying anything." Rocky said

"Hey no problem. My Dad's would have my head if they knew I wasn't a friends. And before you ask yes I have two dads they are the best." Sarah said

"I wasn't going to ask but it's good to know." Rocky said

"Well how about I let you get to home room." Sarah said as the two said good-bye. Rocky has just entered the building when he saw Tommy walking toward him with Kat on his arm.

"Hey Rocko I got a call from Jason late last night I mean mid-night. He didn't want to call your house and wake your parents or siblings so he call me to give you a message. And being my parents are out of town he knew I wouldn't get into trouble." Tommy said

"Ok, and that message would be?" Rocky asked

"Um just as they were about to leave his grandma took a turn for the worse so they were staying he's going to miss most of this week. But asked if you could get his assignments for his classes and he'll talk to you later. To call him if it's an emergency." Tommy said

"Oh god I hope everything is ok. I know he is really close with his grandma she was the one who paid for a lot of his finances over in Switzerland." Rocky said

"Yeah whenever she needed help Jason was always there I remember him dragging me, Zack and Billy to help with a lot of things." Tommy said

"Well thanks for the info I better get to homeroom." Rocky said as the three parted way due to Kat and Tommy being in separate homerooms. Only Adam and Tanya were in the same homeroom and that was barely. He turned the corner and entered his homeroom. Today was going to be the longest that he's had in so long having Jason and Adam there always made his day go by quickly? The first part of his morning went by ok without any incidents. Of course that wasn't meant to last. Just as they were heading to gym there communicators went off and they had to skip the rest of school to go fight off the monster.

"Rocky look out?" Tommy yelled as Rocky turned to see that Prince Gasket was right behind him as Archerina was in front of him. Rocky was one minute between the two and the next on the ground. Turning to see who it was who pushed him out of the way and it was Adam.

"Dude what are you doing here?" Rocky asked

"Zordon called and I couldn't not come. Come on let's do this." Rocky said as the two friends joined the others.

"Adam you shouldn't be here." Tanya said

"I know but you all need me so let's do this before my mom finds me missing." Adam said as we finished off the cogs and called on our Super Zeo Zords. We formed our mega zord and went into battle and it took a few minutes but we finally got beat the monster. We all teleported back to the power chamber where Zordon and Alpha were waiting on us.

"Good Job Rangers now you must get back to school before they know you are missing and Adam back to bed." Zordon said as Adam teleported out first and was gone. Taking my time I then teleported out and found myself back at the school in the bathroom he teleported out of. Grabbing his back pack he left the bathroom and made my way to Miss Applebee's class.

"Rocky where have you been?" Miss Applebee asked

"In the bathroom sorry I am so late." Rocky said

"So am I detention today." Miss Applebee said as he took his seat and listened to the rest of class. Walking out he headed over to the cafeteria and grabbed my food so he could take his seat. It didn't take long for the rest of the gang to join him.

"So Rocky, how did you make out?" Kat asked

"Well I had Miss Applebee and she gave me detention, how about you guys?" I asked

"Me too." Tommy said

"Not me I got out of it by telling my teacher I was going to write a report." Tanya said

"Yeah I have to do an extra home project this weekend." Kat said

"Well it's all a part of the job I guess." Rocky said

"I know I took the detention because I don't have a class today so I lucked out." Tommy said

"So what about after you two are done in detention meet you at the youth center?" Tanya asked

"Sure I'll be there." Tommy said

"Not me I have to head home Mom and dad are going out and I have to babysit." Rocky said

"Ok then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kat said as they all headed to their last class of the day. Rocky walked into the history class and took his seat only to feel like someone was watching him. He looked around and found that everyone in class was looking at him. Rocky turned back to the front of the class and got ready for the teacher to start his class. Rocky looked up at the clock and seen that this class was going by very quick and it was almost time to head back to Miss Applebee's class for his detention. The ringing of the bell drew him out of whatever he was thinking about as his history teacher stepped up to him.

"Mr. DeSantos I know you are worried about your friend's grandmother but I would like if you paid attention to my class." He said

"Mr. Hunt I am so sorry I promise I will be ready for the test on Friday." Rocky said as he handed him a packet of work.

"Ok here this is for Jason I am sure you will make sure he gets it?" Mr. Hunt asked

"Yes sir." Rocky said as he took the packet and stuffed it into his book bag. Rocky walked down the hall and walked into Miss Applebee's class room there he found Bulk and Skull. Rocky cringed he had gone all day without seeing either one of them and of course no he was going to have to sit with them the next hour.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Rocky the Fairy." Bulk said as I took my seat and tried to ignore them. Miss Applebee walked in and sat at her desk going over her papers. It was detention that was going to allow me to do my homework.

"Hey fairy not only can't you get a girl but you can't even get a guy." Skull said

"Shut up." Rocky said as there was a knock at the door and in walked Mr. Hunt he stood at the front of the class and talked to Miss Applebee. There was fear running through his mind that he was going to lose it with these two behind him.

"Tommy have a seat." Miss Applebee said as he watched as Tommy walked in and sat next to him and he smiled.

"Am I glad to see you what's up?" Rocky said

"Mr. Hunt's wife is in labor. So here I be." Tommy said

"Well it doesn't matter I am glad you are here." Rocky said as the two settled on their homework. It was almost time to call it when Bulk made the wrong move at the wrong time.

"Hey Fairy boy wanna play." Bulk said as Rocky put his head down trying to ignore Bulk when he saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and it was Tommy standing up.

"Excuse me what did you say?" Tommy asked

"Tommy please take your seat. What is going on?" Miss Applebee said

"Bulk here called Rocky, Fairy boy and I wanna know why?" Tommy asked

"Tommy let it go." Rocky said

"Aww still haven't told your friends." Skull said

"Probably because, he like one of them." Bulk said

"That's enough Bulkmier, Skullavich to the principal's office now come with me." Miss Applebee said as she took both Bulk and Skull out of the room. Rocky was scared to tell Tommy the truth but knew that he was ok with it. Rocky felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Tommy with a smile on his face.

"Rocko how long has this been going on?" Tommy asked

"About a year they just never do it around any of you. Till last month when I turned down Sarah and they got me in front of Jason. He flipped out on Bulk and Skull. Then the next day they did it again in front of Adam and Jason." Rocky said

"

Is that why one of them is always with you lately?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I have been scared to tell you all that I was gay. I mean the only ones who knew were Aisha and Kim. Then I told Jason, my mom found out during the phone call I made to talk to Kim. I officially told Adam that afternoon that Jason had to teach your class." Rocky said

"Oh my god it's you. You are Jason's mystery man. He's been so happy lately and I finally got it out of him that he's got a boyfriend. Oh god that's why he wanted me to warn you he wasn't going to be here." Tommy said as Rocky smiled

"Um yeah it's me we have been together since the day we left the cafeteria to go to Miss Applebee's room. We have wanted to get you and Adam both together to tell you and then worry about telling the girls but we wanted to tell you two. I mean you have been behind him and Adam was behind me were sorry we haven't told you yet." Rocky said

"Don't, but you and Jase need time to be just you two. I mean look at what Adan and Tan did how they just kept to them self's. Leaving us all out and you epically I thought nothing could come between you and Adam. Then look at me and Kat we have been dating since the whole snowboarding thing but just recently came out about dating. It's new and fresh. You and Jase take your time and tell us when you are ready." Tommy said as the class room door opened and in walked Miss Applebee.

"Boys you can leave and Rocky don't let what they said get to you. You are who you are and not everyone is like that. I hope you find that special young man who a company's you. Tommy you did a great job defending your friend." Miss Applebee said as she left and Tommy and Rocky grabbed their bags and headed out of the school. Rocky got into this jeep and headed home so his parents could go out. Just as he was about to pull in to his drive way he saw a figure standing on his front step. Parking his jeep on the street he got out and grabbed his bag and ran to the house and opened the door pulling the person into the house and closing the door. Rocky dropped his bag and kissed the man in his arms. Jason felt that something was wrong while he was sitting with his grandma and he had told her about his boyfriend and how he was getting picked on. She told him to go and make sure he was ok and if all was well she would like to meet him.

"Hey Handsome what's going on? Not that I am complaining but you seem upset?" Jason asked

"You and Adam were both missing today he's sick. And well everything went well I went all day I was good no run in's with Bulk or Skull. Then because of the other job I got detention and of course who was there but them two. I tried my best to ignore them then Tommy showed up Mr. Hunt had to leave his wife went into labor. And well he heard them two call me a fairy and well it exploded from there." Rocky said as Jason held on to him tightly as he could to let his boyfriend know he was there.

"Hey Son, Jason nice to see you. Um Rocky, you don't have to babysit now dad got stuck at work and can't get out of it." Mom said

"Oh ok." Rocky said

"Mrs. DeSantos is it ok if I take Rocky with me to see my grandmother?" Jason asked

"Sure go ahead boys." Mrs. DeSantos said as Jason took his hand and the two jumped into Jason's truck.

"Tommy knows about us. He said and I quote 'Oh my god it's you. You are Jason's mystery man. He's been so happy lately and I finally got it out of him that he's got a boyfriend. Oh god that's why he wanted me to warn you he wasn't going to be here' and well I had to tell him cause the smile on my face gave it away." Rocky said

"It's ok. We have been wanting to tell him and Adam." Jason said

"So not that I am complaining but what were you doing at my house. You were with your grandmother." Rocky said

"Well just as we were leaving last night she fell. We turned around and headed back and mom and I spent the night at the hospital. Dad was at her house getting it ready for her. She broke her foot and is not allowed to do stairs. So dad was converting the down stairs office into a temporary bedroom." Jason said as Rocky reached over and took Jason's free hand into his.

"So where are we going then?" Rocky asked as they got on the highway.

"Were going to my grandma's house and making dinner, Mom and Dad are going to be bring her home. She and I had a nice long talk about you last night and she can't wait to meet you." Jason said

"Well I can't wait to meet her she sounds very nice. Tommy told me she is an amazing woman how you use to drag him and the guys to her house to help her around the house." Rocky said

Well I am glad she was the first person I told that I was gay she has always been my rock." Jason said as they were soon turning off the highway. Jason pulled into the super market and turned off his truck. The two got out and started to the door when Jason reached over and took Rocky's hand. The two walked around to get everything they needed to make a great welcome home dinner for Jason's grandmother. Having everything that they need they head over to the check out and make it back to the truck. They drove the rest of the way in silence both just enjoying the company of each other. Finally pulling in to a drive way of a cute little house the two got out. Rocky was in awe at house small and quaint the house was a white picket fence, two story, and a tree house in the tree on the side of the house.

"This is the house my dad and Aunt Beth was raised in. Now my grandma lives here alone." Jason said

"What about your Aunt Beth where does she live?" Rocky asked

"She is in Chicago. She's not been home since Grandpa died her and Grandma had a falling out she and dad talk but that's it. I even have a cousin but I have never meant her. Her name is Laura she and I share the same birthday." Jason said

"Wow I am so sorry to hear that. Come on let's get to cooking you said they'll be home at 430 and it is already 4." Rocky said as Jason guided the two into the house and laid everything out.

"Can you do the salad and I'll work on the chicken." Jason said

"Sounds like a plan." Rocky said he planted a kiss to Jason's lips. The two separated and got to work. Jason looked back over his shoulder to see Rocky working Jason could see them doing this for a very long time. Placing the chicken in the oven Jason turned to see that Rocky was placing the salad in the fridge. Not knowing that the two were being watched Jason pulled Rocky close to him and kissed him.

"Awe so cute." She said as the two parted and there stood Jason's parents and Grandmother.

"Hey boys." Mrs. Scott said

"Mom, Dad, and Grandma you're early." Jason said

"Nope were on time its 4:30." Dad said as Jason looked to the clock to see they were on time.

"Well go relax Rocky and I have dinner taken care of." Jason said

"Since when can you cook?" Mrs. Scott asked

"Rocky has been teaching me a few things." Jason said

"Mama wants all her kids to know how to cook so at age twelve we started to help her with dinner." Rocky said

"I wish I couldn't have gotten Jason in the kitchen at a younger age." Mrs. Scott said

"Well he's a very good student." Rocky said

"Well I for one can't wait to eat something other than hospital food. I am Jason's Grandma by the way I have heard a lot about you." She said as she got up out of the chair and hugged Rocky. Rocky hugged her back thankful that Jason's family liked him just as much as his liked Jason.

"Nice to meet you…" Rocky stopped as he realized he didn't know what to call her.

"You can call me grandma just like Jason and his other friends do." Grandma said

"Ok then why don't you three go relax and Jason and I will take care of all this it'll be ready in about 30." Rocky said as he watched the three of them head back to the living room area. Rocky turned and looked at Jason who had a huge smile on his face. Walking over to where Jason was Rocky wrapped his arms around him holding him close.

"I am so happy that my parents and Grandma like you. Cause honestly I can imagine my life without you in. Rocky I hope that I am not going to push you away with how strongly I feel." Jason said

"Not at all, I can see it too. I love being with you and sharing everything with you as well." Rocky said as the two continued to work on the dinner. About twenty minutes later Jason took out the chicken and place it on the surviving dish as Rocky grabbed the salad. Jason finished setting the table as Rocky grabbed the vegies that would go with dinner. Jason walked in to get his parents and Grandma when he heard them talking about him and Rocky.

"Son you did a great job with Jason, he really knows how to pick them I really like this Rocky kid." Grandma said

"I know so do we. Were glad that it's someone who we can trust we really like Rocky a lot." Dad said

"I wouldn't mind having him as another grandson." Grandma said as mom laughed.

"Honey what is so funny?" Dad asked Mom as she looked up and smiled at Dad.

"I was just thinking the same thing. I love that Jason meant someone like Rocky I can see the two of them together for a long time." Mom said as Jason walked back to the kitchen and found Rocky putting something into the oven. Looking at the counter he saw the chocolate pudding and the eggs and sugar. Turning back to the living room he gathered his thoughts.

"Mom, Dad, Grandma, dinner is done and the table is set." Jason said as they all turned around to see Jason standing there and Rocky just behind him. They all made their way to the table Jason and Rocky taking one side. Then Mom and Dad took the other side as Grandma took the head.

"Om my god boys' this looks so good. I am so hungry" Grandma said as we all started to pass the food around and getting out plates ready. Just as they were about to dig in there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Jason asked

"Not sure not expecting anyone." Grandma said

"Well I'll get it." Dad said as he left the table. We couldn't hear him talking to whoever was at the door. It wasn't till he came around the corner with another person.

"Laura Sweetheart what are you doing here?" Grandma asked

"Well when Uncle Michael called mom and told her mom acted as if she didn't care and well you know she and I have had our differences. I really didn't have anywhere else to go." Laura said

"What do you mean?" Mom said as Laura looked around the table and she stopped on Jason and Rocky. Rocky felt like he was interfering in family business.

"I am going to go pull out the pie I made for desert." Rocky said as Jason smiled up at Rocky as he was gone and in the kitchen.

"Ok Rocky is gone Laura what's going on?" Jason asked

"Mom and I haven't been getting alone lately do to me not wanting to do what she wants me to do. You know I have started collage already and well she hates that I went for Physical Therapy instead of Business." Laura said

"Ok what do you mean?" Mom asked

"She was paying for my off campus apartment and after our fight she stopped and well since the school year is over I have no place to go." Laura said

"You can stay here for the summer and we'll figure it out." Grandma said as she reached over and Hugged Laura. I walked into the kitchen and found Rocky putting the finishing touches on his pie.

"Hey Handsome come on back in and meet my cousin." Jason said as he reached out and took Rocky's hand and the two of them walked back into the dining room.

"Laura I want you to meet my boyfriend, this is Rocky." Jason said as Laura got up and shook Rocky's hand

"Boyfriend cool but can I ask since when last time we talked you were dating that Trini girl." Laura said

"That was what four years ago. It felt really wrong especially when I meant Rocky. It was just bad timing I was on my way to Switzerland. And well the two years I was gone I realized that I was defiantly gay and Trini was my biggest fan." Jason said

"So she was the only girl you ever dated?" Laura asked

"Yep the one and only since I realized I was gay then it's been a short live boyfriend in Switzerland and then I came home and it's was Rocky." Jason said

"Nice to meet you Rocky. I am glad that you are so happy Jase." Laura said

"Come on let's eat all this good looking food is going to get cold." Grandma said as all of them started to eat their food. Mom and Dad looked over to Rocky and Jason who were laughing and talking. Laura looked to her Aunt and Uncle as well as her grandmother.

"This is really good Aunt Sarah." Laura said

"Oh no sweetie it was all Jason and Rocky, they cooked dinner." Mom said

"Wow boys this is great. You two can cook for me anytime." Grandma said

"Well after Rocky teaches me some more I would be glad to." Jason said

"Wait you showed Jase how to cook?" Laura asked

"Yeah he's a great student." Rocky said as he and Jason started to clean up the dinner dishes.

"Here let me help you." Laura said

"Sure Lou." Jason said as Laura smiled

"You know I haven't been called that in almost five years. I may just transfer to AGU to finish out my classes." Laura said

"Well it's a thirty minute drive from here to Angel Grove I am sure Grandma would love the company." Jason said

"I will have to talk to her later. So how long have you two been together?" Laura asked

"Um just over a month. But we meant three months before I left for Switzerland. Then picked up where we left off being friends." Jason said as Rocky smiled and started on some hot chocolate.

"Jason was my rock when I was fighting the fact that I had feelings for him. I told my friend Kim then my mom over heard me. The next day at school I was getting teased by the school bullies and well Jason was there and defended me." Rocky said

"Then during lunch I saw he really needed to get it out so I made up an excuse about helping a teacher. So once in her class room we talked and he told me he was gay and I made a move to kiss him." Jason said

"Whoop Jase you made the first move way to go. So Rocky what was going through your mind?" Laura asked as Rocky reached for the peppermint candy.

"I was shocked and when I finally realized that my crush liked me back I kissed back." Rocky said

"So who all knows about you two?" Laura asked

"Well our parents and Grandma." Jason said

"As well as both Jase's best friend and my best friend. And now you that's it." Rocky said

"Are you planning on coming out to everyone back home?" Laura asked

"Yeah we are soon both Tommy and Adam know and it's about time we tell Bill, Kat and Tanya." Jason said as Rocky put the six cups on the tray and the kettle of hot chocolate.

"Well you have another fan and someone who will back you up." Laura said

"Thanks Lou it means a lot. Now come on I want some of this yummy pie." Jason said as the three of them headed back to the table. Rocky sat a cup in front of everyone and then started to pour as Jason cut the pie.

"Wow boys this is great." Dad said

"Nope this is all Rocky he made the pie and the hot chocolate." Jason said

"Rocky this is so wonderful. Thank you." Grandma said

"No problem I love cooking it keeps me busy when I don't have anything else to occupy my time." Rocky said

"You should be a Chief." Grandma said as Jason smiled and Rocky knew that it was something he wanted to do next to owning a dojo. They all sat around eating there pie and getting to know Rocky. Jason looked at the clock and seen it was almost nine at night.

"Mom Dad I have to get Rocky home it's almost nine." Jason said

"Oh wow it is I should get going too I have to fine a hotel." Laura said

"Laura Bree Mills you march your butt right up to your mom's old room that is now yours." Grandma said "And tomorrow we will talk about living arraignments."

"Ok Grandma I love you. Jason nice to see you again. And Rocky it was great to meet you." Laura said

"Nice to meet you too Laura." Rocky said as both Jason's parents hugged him and then it was grandma's turn.

"Rocky it was really great to meet you. Please feel free to come back with Jason anytime." Grandma said

"Nice to meet you too Grandma. I am glad that Jason brought me up here." Rocky said

"Hey son why don't you stay at home and go to school with Laura being here we might be home tomorrow." Dad said

"Yeah no problem I know you have to get back to work and Jase back to school I'll help out Grandma any way I can." Laura said

"Ok cool. Well rocky I guess I am coming to school with you tomorrow." Jason said

"Thank god." Rocky said a little too loud.

"Why is that?" Dad asked

"It's nothing really." Rocky said

"Nothing it has to be something." Laura said

"It's just a few Bullies." Jason said

"Rocky don't let them bother you just know that your family as well as us love you." Mom said as she hugged Rocky and Jason's dad hugged him while whispering to him.

"Thank you I love you all too." Rocky said as Jason took his hand and guided him out to the truck. They were silent for most of the ride till Rocky spoke.

"Hey Babe can I ask you something?" Rocky asked

"Anything you want?" Jason replied as he reached over to take Rocky's hand.

"After the day I had do you think your parents would mind if I spent the night." Rocky asked

"Yeah you can. Do you need to stop by your house?" Jason asked

"No I have a few things at your house and I can grab my backpack in the morning." Rocky said

"Then let's head to my house." Jason said as they pulled up to the Angel Grove exit. After about ten more minute's they pulled into Jason's driveway.

"Come on Handsome, let's get ready for bed. I'll make us breakfast in the morning." Jason said

"Sound good." Rocky said as the two got out of the truck and were greeted by Bulk and Skull.

"Well if it isn't Fairy boy and his body guard." Bulk said

"Want to guess again. You know I am tired of you two picking on Rocky. So you know what you wanna call him names, well then you are talking to me." Jason said

"Jase are you sure?" Rocky asked as Jason reached over and took his hand.

"Yeah I am. I want everyone to know that you are my boyfriend. So you two got anything else to say?" Jason asked

"Since when you dated Trini?" Skull said

"Yeah she was the only girl other than that it's been Rocky. Now if you will excuse us we have some business to deal with." Jason said as he took Rocky and walked into the house. Turning on some lights Rocky stood there as Jason turned on the TV.

"Did you really just tell Bulk and Skull that I was your boyfriend?" Rocky asked as Jason pulled Rocky into his arms. Cupping his face he planted his lips to Rocky's. Jason licked at Rocky's lips wanting Rocky to open up it was mere moments that Rocky got the picture and opened his mouth and their tongues were messaging the other. Rocky wrapped his arms around Jason.

"I know that wasn't how you wanted to do that but I am tired of them picking on you. I love you Rocky and if they pick on you then they need to pick on me too." Jason said

"I love you too Jase and I think that I am ready to face everyone. How about we call the others and tell them. I know Tommy said to take our time but everyone will know tomorrow." Rocky said as Jason kissed him again with such passion as he backed Rocky up against the wall. Both of them were grabbing and feeling up the other getting into the groove of things. Pulling away Jason raised his hand and spoke into his communicator.

"Tommy, Adam, Kat, Tanya, Billy come in." Jason said

"Hey man what's up? Are you and Rocky ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah could you guys come to my house a minute?" Jason asked

"Yeah we'll be there." Tommy said

"Me too." Adam replied as Jason and Rocky took a seat on the love seat and left everything else for the other's to sit on. Just a few seconds later there was streams of light and then there friends standing in the living room.

"Hey bro how was Grandma?" Tommy asked

"She's good got home and had dinner and my cousin showed up. She is staying and I got to come home." Jason said

"Cool. So not to rush you but my mom thinks I am showing." Adam said

"Oh right well the reason that Jason and I asked you here is to tell you all a secret we have been keeping from you." Rocky said

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked

"Yeah it's going to be all over school tomorrow anyway and you all need to hear it for us." Jason said

"Ok well we are all ears." Kat said

"Well here goes. I have known since we moved here that I was gay." Rocky said

"And I figured out ounce I reached Switzerland that I too was gay." Jason said

"Wow you both that's is too cool." Billy said

"Cool with me." Kat said

"Rocko you know I am behind you, and Jase same goes for you too." Adam said

"There is more." Jason said

"Ok and what's that?" Billy asked

"Jason and I have been dating for a little over a month now." Rocky said as Jason pulled Rocky close to him.

"So you two are dating wow, way to go Jase." Billy said

"Yeah congrats Bro." Tommy said

"I am still behind you two. You have my love and support. But I have to go." Adam said as he teleported out. Rocky looked around and wondered just what was up with Tanya and Adam it was something he would talk to Adam about later.

"So what about your parents?" Kat asked

"They both are ok with it and even my grandma loves Rocky." Jason said

"Yeah and his cousin Laura she is behind us as well." Rocky said

"What's she up too?" Tommy asked

"Well you know she skipped two grades. Well she is going to school to be a physical therapist. She and Aunt Beth got into a fight and she stopped paying Laura's rent so she was going to talk to Grandma about living with her and transferring to AGU." Jason said

"Wow we haven't seen her in almost five years." Billy said

"Well guys it's getting late I should be getting home. It's great to have my parents back." Tanya said "See you tomorrow."

"Ok was it me or was she in a rush to get out of here?" Billy asked

"Yeah she and Adam are fighting and she thinks they might break up?" Kat said

"What why I thought everything was ok with them." Tommy said

"My guess is now that everything is pieced together for her. I mean with Rocky and Jason's announcement. She fought with Adam last night about Sarah." Kat said

"What the two of them are Chem partners." Rocky said

"Yeah well she didn't like the fact about her parents." Kat said

"Why are Sarah's parents her concern?" Billy asked

"Because she has two dad." Jason and Rocky said as the same time.

"So it means she is going to have a problem with you two." Tommy said

"Yeah." Rocky said a bit dejected.

"He Rocky don't let her option get to you. You are still our friend never forget that." Billy said

"Thanks guys it means a lot. Considering everything that Bulk and Skull will be telling everyone." Rocky said

"Don't worry about them. We can handle them." Kat said

"Well we should be going too it's late and we'll see you both at school tomorrow." Tommy said as the three left leaving Jason and Rocky alone once again. Jason locked up the house and grabbed Rocky's hand leading him to his room. Just like the last time that Rocky stayed the night the two stripped to their boxers. They crawled into bed and meant in the middle so they could hold one another.

An: _This is the end or is it. Do I continue more of this Jason and Rocky story? Your comments are welcome and just maybe I'll continue._


End file.
